Ruby Daly
Ruby Daly is the primary protagonist and narrator of The Darkest Minds Trilogy. Appearence: After an outbreak of disease in kids, Ruby was sent to Thurmond. In her attempt of escape she comes across a black minivan named Black Betty and, before she knows it she's on an everlasting adventure full of trouble, abilities and friendship. She was born on January 13th. Her favourite animal is an elephant. Biography Early Life When Ruby was a child she was very guarded from the actual events by her parents and teachers. Her first true interaction with the disease was when she witnessed a friend of her's drop dead at her school. On the night before Ruby's tenth birthday, her parents get into an argument that was started by a few questions Ruby asked. The argument escalated into an intensity that caused Ruby to retreat into her room. That night, Ruby went into her parent's room and kissed them on the head in an apology and unknowingly erasing all their memories of her. When she woke up the next morning, The morning of Ruby's 10th birthday, she discovered that her parents didn't know who she was. her parents locked her up in the garage for an unknown reason and she got taken in by who she thought were police officers, but were PSFs, the people in charge of the children still alive. She spent a day locked in an old abandoned warehouse with many other children and was later packed onto a school bus, restrained for around five hours. She was taken to a "rehabilitation camp" called Thurmond. These "camps" are supposed to help cure the children of their abilities, making them safe to return to their lives and families but in reality, they force children to do labor and preform series of tests on them. Ruby's time at Thurmond was a long and harsh one. In the bus ride itself to Thurmond, nearly 100 children were bound and not given food or water, and not being allowed to speak. The kids were treated harshly and without mercy by the guards, often being kicked or slapped when one would speak or begin to fall asleep. At Thurmond, the Psi classified each individual by which ability or "color" they had. There were Reds, Oranges, Yellows, Greens, and Blues. e The Darkest Minds When Ruby woke up on her tenth birthday, something about her had changed. Something alarming enough to make her parents lock her in the garage and call the police. Something that gets her sent to Thurmond, a brutal government “rehabilitation camp.” She might have survived the mysterious disease that’s killed most of America’s children, but she and the others have emerged with something far worse: frightening abilities they cannot control. Now sixteen, Ruby is one of the dangerous ones. When the truth comes out, Ruby barely escapes Thurmond with her life. Now she’s on the run, desperate to find the one safe haven left for kids like her—East River. She joins a group of kids who escaped their own camp. Liam, their brave leader, is falling hard for Ruby. But no matter how much she aches for him, Ruby can’t risk getting close. Not after what happened to her parents. When they arrive at East River, nothing is as it seems, least of all its mysterious leader. But there are other forces at work, people who will stop at nothing to use Ruby in their fight against the government. Ruby will be faced with a terrible choice, one that may mean giving up her only chance at a life worth living. Never Fade Ruby never asked for the abilities that almost cost her her life. Now she must call upon them on a daily basis, leading dangerous missions to bring down a corrupt government and breaking into the minds of her enemies. Other kids in the Children’s League call Ruby “Leader”, but she knows what she really is: a monster. When Ruby is entrusted with an explosive secret, she must embark on her most dangerous mission yet: leaving the Children’s League behind. Crucial information about the disease that killed most of America’s children—and turned Ruby and the others who lived into feared and hated outcasts—has survived every attempt to destroy it. But the truth is only saved in one place: a flashdrive in the hands of Liam Stewart, the boy Ruby once believed was her future—and who now wouldn’t recognize her. As Ruby sets out across a desperate, lawless country to find Liam—and answers about the catastrophe that has ripped both her life and America apart—she is torn between old friends and the promise she made to serve the League. Ruby will do anything to protect the people she loves. But what if winning the war means losing herself? In The Afterlight Ruby can't look back. Fractured by an unbearable loss, she and the kids who survived the government's attack on Los Angeles travel north to regroup. With them is a prisoner: Clancy Gray, son of the president, and one of the few people Ruby has encountered with abilities like hers. Only Ruby has any power over him, and just one slip could lead to Clancy wreaking havoc on their minds. They are armed only with a volatile secret: proof of a government conspiracy to cover up the real cause of IAAN--the disease that has killed most of America's children and left Ruby and others like her with powers the government will kill to keep contained. But internal strife may destroy their only chance to free the "rehabilitation camps" housing thousands of other Psi kids. Meanwhile, reunited with Liam, the boy she would--and did--sacrifice everything for to keep alive, Ruby must face the painful repercussions of having tampered with his memories of her. She turns to Cole, his older brother, to provide the intense training she knows she will need to take down Gray and the government. But Cole has demons of his own, and one fatal mistake may be the spark that sets the world on fire. Orange (Power) Ruby is an orange and posses these abilities - erase/create memories - mind control - read memories and thoughts - only Ruby has the ability to erase herself from others memories Relationships Liam Stewart Liam Stewart is one of the main protagonists in The Darkest Minds Trilogy and is also Ruby's love interest throughout the series. Ruby first meets Liam when he notices her hiding in their minivan after running away from Cate and Rob. At first, Liam seems quite skeptical of Ruby but once she mentions that she ran away from the Children's League he allows her to stay with them even though Chubs was reluctant to the idea. Ruby and Liam's first adventure together starts off pretty much instantly when shots are fired at Black Betty (The black minivan). Liam has three main nicknames for Ruby throughout the series: Green, Darlin', and Ruby Tuesday. Liam grows closer to Ruby throughout both of the novels as they start to learn more about each other. Clancy Gray Once Ruby arrives at East River with Liam, Chubs, and Zu, they meet the leader of the camp, who so happens to be Clancy Gray, President Gray's son and the boy who Ruby had grown up looking at all around Thurmond. Clancy is one of the only other Oranges that we know of and can manipulate minds. When Ruby first meets Clancy, they get off to a bad start, Clancy bringing up her past and knowing almost everything about her. He goes to the limit of pushing an image into Ruby's mind, of him getting down on one knee, a rose in his hand as a forgive me. Ruby later figures out that Clancy enjoyed watching her at East River. He would watch her out of his window in his office. Soon after she discovers that, Clancy finds her sorting items in Storage, but he pulls her out, saying he didn't assign Ruby to anything and he told one of his rights that. He admits to Ruby that he told Mike, the person he told not to assign her to anything, not to assign her to any of the chores is because Clancy was hoping that Ruby would work with him. This is what Ruby wanted from Clancy, she wanted him to help her with her Orange abilities, so she accepts the deal after a few days. Clancy helps Ruby learn to control her abilities, and teaches her how to block other Oranges from getting into her mind by using methods such as "drawing a curtain." But before he teaches her, he lets her into his mind, into his past to see what really happen when he was at Thurmond. At one point, after Zu leaves with the other Yellows to head to California, Ruby begins to fall behind because she misses her and worries about the little girl she had known while traveling to East River in Black Betty. Clancy gets angry with Ruby because she's not doing well with her lessons, and he tells her he has other things he needs to be doing besides teaching Ruby. When she finally revisits, he apologizes for losing his temper, explains himself, and the two get back to work. What Ruby wanted most from Clancy is for him to teach her how she could touch people and not erase their minds, so she could be with Liam. Clancy strikes a deal with Ruby that if she walks him through how to erase someone's memory, he'll allow Chubs to use his laptop to contact his parents. She agrees, and he asks her to think about the morning of her tenth birthday. Little does Ruby know, as she's remembering her old bedroom, every detail of it, Clancy sneaks in to her mind. He manipulates her mind in to stone and forces his advances on her, while planting thoughts in her head that make it seem okay. She loses consciousness shortly after. When she wakes up, she hardly remembers what happens, but knows Clancy violated her mind. Ruby visits Liam, and he sees what Clancy did to her. He makes her and Chubs pack their bags because they are leaving, even though no one is allowed to leave without Clancy's approval, and after the Yellows left, he wasn't approving anybody to leave. So when the three of them tried to escape, Clancy was there. He manipulated Hayes, on of his closest, and made him beat Liam until he was bruised and bloody. Clancy later leaks the location of East River, thinking his father would send Reds to the area, when President Gray sent PSF's instead, burning East River to the ground. Clancy reveals his plan to Ruby, how he was going to use the Reds, who were being brutally trained at President Gray's order, manipulate their minds, and turn the fire bending kids into his own private force that he would use against his father. That was the last Ruby saw of Clancy Gray until Never Fade. Ruby feels no romantic attraction towards Clancy Charles "Chubs" Carrington Meriwether IV Chubs and Ruby meet when she stows away in the back of "Black Betty" during her escape from the Children's League. He, at first, isn't too keen on her staying with them and goes out of his way to make her feel unwelcome. During one of their first stops on their journey to East River, he privately tells her to leave quietly. Over time, they come to terms with each other and eventually, develop a friendship. Most of their bonding occurs while in an abandoned shopping center in which a group of Blues have both of them on edge. When Ruby's true color is revealed, their relationship continues to grow. When the group arrive at East River, he and Ruby both find solace at an abandoned dock. For the duration of their stay at East River, Chubs appears to be the only one who sees a resemblance between the camps they were all once forced to stay at and the supposed "safe haven" they'd come to find. Chubs and Ruby escape the worst of the carnage when East River's location is leaked. They eventually find Liam sometime later and make their way to Jack's father to deliver a letter as well as meet up with Chubs' parents, however, plans come to an abrupt end when Jack's father shoots Chubs. Ruby holds him while he loses blood and, in a state of panic, calls for the Child League who come and take him away, supposedly to a hospital. Zu Ruby and Zu meet when Ruby decides to stash food into her backpack, when Ruby hears glass crunching. Ruby whirls around to find an Employee Only door swing open and shut. When she reaches the door, she hears crinkling. When she finally opens the door, she sees another kid, Zu. She bolts after Ruby asks "Where did you come from." Throughout the series Ruby and Zu create a bond that Chubs and Liam could never fill. Ruby gave Zu "girl time". Ruby loves Zu as a little sister, and would fight to keep her safe. - Adding more soon. Cole Stewart In the beginning of Never Fade, Ruby is a part of the League and one of her Ops is to save 'Prisoner 27'. When she finally reaches his cell, she looks at the prisoner to see a roughed up replica of Liam Stewart. She later realizes it his older brother, Cole. She and Cole work closely throughout Never Fade and In the Afterlight. Cole is a Red and Ruby is an Orange, and both relate to each other because they must control their "monsters" meaning their abilities. Their relationship is depicted as extremely trustworthy of one another, like a brother-sister bond. There are a lot of times when they agree that hard decisions need to be made in order for them to win their movement. Category:Characters